Fallen Order
by Sprattfish33
Summary: Order 66 has been executed. The Jedi are all but gone. Now, one of the youngest survivors must take a stand against the Empire and win a fight he is unsure he wants to win. Includes Rebels (Series). Will try to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

The Gathering. The event in which Jedi younglings travel to the ice world of Ilum to construct their own lightsabers. Today is such a day for a youngling named Ethnos, who while excited for the event, is one of the very few who know what they will face in the cave. Ethnos was eleven years old and the typical height for his age. he had shortish black hair and green eyes. He wasn't very talkative and always focused on the task at hand.

"Hey, you've been awfully quiet throughout the trip."

Ethnos turned his head to one of his only friend in the order: Alvya. Her brown eyes had a hint of concern. Alvya had been Ethnos' friend for as long as they could remember. They'd been there for each other during thick and thin.

Alvya was ten years old and about four feet five inches tall.

"I'm just nervous. This is a pivotal moment for us as Jedi."

Alvya sighed and turned away.

"Point. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

Ethnos absentmindedly levitated a small ball of wood up and down, side to side, etc. He often did that when he was out of it. That ball of wood was all he had to remember home. The Jedi council had never told him where they found him, but they did give him the ball of wood, saying that it was carved from a tree only found on the planet he was born on.

He was ten years old and was the typical height for his age, human, and had black hair with green, obsevant eyes.

Ethnos was brought back to reality when the pilot announced their arrival on Ilum. The younglings were escorted out of the ship, and across the frozen wasteland to the hidden entrance. The group gazed in awe at the splendor of the chamber within.

"Welcome, younglings. A great day for you, this is."

The younglings bowed to the master they had all at some point been taught by. Yoda sat on a flat piece of ice, calmly surveying the group in front of him. After a brief explanation of the trial they faced, he opened the path to the crystal caverns. The younglings quickly entered the cavern and came to a crossroads.

"We'll each have to take a different path." Alvya observed. Ethnos cast his eyes down a corridor. Something was beckoning him to go down that path. Everyone else was busy looking down their paths, so they didn't notice Ethnos walking down the most ominous of all the paths. After several long moments, they all went down their chosen corridors, towards the trials before them.

Alvya walked for some time. Her cave was very twisted and constantly slanted up or down. She past several crystals, but none of them really 'spoke' to her.

_I'll bet it's waiting at the very end of the cave._

Then, she came to a grotto of sorts. Several crystals were imbedded in the ice. She cast her gaze around, inspecting them. Finally, her eyes came to rest on a blue crystal on the far side of the cave. This one seemed different. She began walked forward, but a voice in the back of her head was screaming that this was too easy.

Too right she was, for at that moment, the ice began to crack and break. She watched in horror as the pieces of ice all flew together and formed a goliath made of ice.

"I hate it when I'm right." She muttered as she hurled herself to the side to avoid being crushed.

* * *

><p>Ethnos walked down a relatively straight path towards the heart of the cave.<p>

"I have a feeling my trial is going to be the shortest and hardest." He murmered as he finally came to a large sloped room. At the far end was a strange looking contraption that had a strong pool of Force emanating from it. As he approached it, he realized what it was.

It was a crystal forge. He wouldn't be finding his saber crystal. He'd be making it. He sat down in a meditative postion and reached out to the Force. He felt the forge hum to life. He sank even deeper into meditation. The Force began to coalest into a rhombus shape. He breath was slow and measured. The process could take twenty four hours.

* * *

><p>Alvya darted around the ice beast as it swung it's limb at her for the hundredth time. She was beginning to tire out. If she was unable to pass the trial, she would die or have to try again. Suddenly, it's other arm whipped around and smashed her into the wall. She had never known such pain. The beast lumbered towards her, a strange gutteral noise coming from it's throat. It was laughing at her.<p>

Something changed in her. The fear and doubt vanished. Acceptance that she would die permeated her being. The Force began to gather around her hands. She stood up and released a Force blast, completely obliterating the creature. She was dumbfounded. Where had that come from?

Then she remembered that the crystal was waiting for her. She pried it from the ice and looked at it. It felt warm in her palm. She closed her hand and turned around, ready to leave this place, and hoping to high heaven that she never had to come back.

It took her half an hour to pick her way back through the winding tunnel back to the crossroads. She was the first one back. She looked down the paths that the others had taken and saw some of them returning. She leaned up against the icy wall and waited. She rubbed her hands together and tried to keep warm. She could feel the temperature slowly dropping.

One by one, the other younglings all returned from their caverns, all holding saber crystals. Everyone except Ethnos that is.

Alvya was getting anxious. There was only one hour left until the door froze over once more.

"Alvya, we have to go! We can't do anything for him if were trapped!" One of the younglings called to her. Alvya looked down Ethnos' path, then at the exit. She reluctantly turned away and closed her eyes.

"I will come back. I promise." She whispered to herself. She began to run to catch up with the others and made out short minutes before the entrance froze over.

"Ah, good to see you have retrieved your crystals, it is." Yoda said when he saw them.

"Master Yoda, one of is didn't make it out." One of the younglings called out. Yoda immediately became serious.

"Bode ill, this does. Unsure am I, that he will survive. Once the sun has risen, enter I shall. Find our missing youngling, I must."

Alvya sat with her back leaning against a pillar of ice. She felt broken. Ethnos had been her only friend in the order for as long as she could remember. He was as close to family as she would ever know. Yoda took notice of her behaviour. He hopped off his seat of ice and walked over to her side.

"Concerned you are, for you friend's wellbeing, yes?"

Alvya closed her eyes.

"Yes master."

Yoda closed his eyes and stretched out to the Force.

"A strong ripple in the Force, I sense. Powerful your friend is."

Alvya smiled.

"He always was the strong, silent type."

"Hmmm. Maybe..." Yoda was silent.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?"

Yoda shook his head.

"No. Nothing wrong. Wait, we must, until the sun has risen again."

Alvya lowered her head, wishing the Force be with Ethnos.

* * *

><p>Ethnos had been sitting absolutely still for at least eight hours, forging his crystal. The rhombus had become more solid and taken on the color black. Then, it began to rotate to the left, revealing a second semi finished crystal behind it. The two crystals began to rotate around a small orbit, which had the physical appearance of a galaxy. They began to spin faster. Then, they stopped.<p>

Ethnos opened his eyes, to see two crystals floating in front him. They were as dark as space. He reached out and felt his hand close around them. His crystals were forged. He had not intended to make two, but he guessed that the Force had guided him in his endeavor.

Alvya and master Yoda stood in front of the entrance to the caverns.

"The time is now." Yoda announced. The sunlight shot through the magnifier and melted the ice. Alvya was prepared to rush forward, but stopped. Ethnos was standing there, looking exhausted and cold, but with a triumphant smile on his face, one hand clenched around his crystals. The younglings stared in awe as he slowly descended the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he bowed to master Yoda.

"A great trial, you have overcome. For you, hold great things, the future does."

Ethnos merely nodded his head and followed the rest of the younglings back to the ship. Once there, he immediately lay down in his bunk and fell asleep. Yoda and the Jedi chaperone met in private.

"What do you think made him take so long?"

"Hmmm. Powerful he is with the Force. Greater power means greater trials."

The two continued their discussion for some time. The other younglings, in the meantime, were describing the trials they had faced. Ethnos joined them a few hours later, after a well earned rest, but refused to tell them that while it was the most difficult, it was probably the most boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethnos glanced from side to side, his eyes keeping all of the droids in his sight.

This test to determine whether or not he was ready to advance to the status of Padawan was probably the most tedious of all of them so far. He was to defeat all the droids as fast as possible without getting hit. So far he had reduced several to scrap metal, but there was still plenty more.

He gripped his lightsabers harder, the black, abyssal blades humming with each movement. He was holding one of them backhand to act as defence, while the other did most of the work. Five droids advanced on him from all sides.

_Time for a little surprise._

He slammed the hilts of his lightsabers together, creating one dual ended weapon. He began spinning it at a feverish speed, blocking the many hooked blows the droids were aiming at him. Several well placed spinning blows, and they were all sparking and collapsing to the ground. He seperated the two weapons and replaced them on his belt. He bowed to the examiners and left. The moment he left, Alvya jogged up to meet him.

"That was some fancy saberwork you pulled back there. Why didn't you tell me you could combine your lightsabers into a saberstaff?"

Ethnos gave a slight smile.

"I had to keep some things a secret didn't I?"

Alvya grinned and slapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Could you help me with practice? My trials are tomorrow and I could use the workout."

Ethnos nodded.

"One blade, or two?"

"One. More fun when it's even."

The two proceded to an unused sparring hall and took up their positions. Ethnos' black weapon hummed to life, moving fluidly through the air. Alvya ignited her own lightsaber, the blue blade slicing through the air in a few strokes to intimidate her opponent. The two slowly circled each other, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Then they charged.

_spin, overhead slash, side cut, stab, block, block, block, backflip, spinning slash, slash, slash, cross cut, loop over head._

The fight lasted for about half an hour before they called it a draw. They'd been sparring with each other for as long as they could remember and knew exactly how the other fought. Whenever they were challenged to a two on two duel, no one could best them.

Ethnos gave his goodbyes and left to see his results. Alvya waited anxiously for him to walk out and tell her the results. After about five minutes he walked out.

"I've passed! I've been assigned to Master Evor Se!"

Alvya hurried to congratulate her friend. He was one step closer to become a Jedi. Master Evor Se was an aged human Jedi who had taught Padawans for years. He was an accomplished swordsman and had won many battles throughout the course of the Clone Wars. His greatest accomplishment in the war was defeating fifteen Magnaguards personally, and almost defeated General Grievous, before he escaped by detonating charges set on the platform they were dueling on.

Evor Se was waiting for him in the main foyer. His piercing green eyes studying his new Padawan carefully. Ethnos stepped forward and bowed.

"Greetings youngling, or should I call you Padawan now. As you know, I am Master Evor Se, and I am the one who shall complete your training as a Jedi."

"My name is Ethnos, master. I am honored to continue my training with a Jedi as powerful as yourself."

Evor Se laughed.

"Good manners, lad! You'll make a great Jedi one day!"

Evor and Ethnos spent the remainder of the day discussing what Ethnos would be learning from Evor.

"By this point, what your really obtaining from me is experience. Your going to learn about the wide world with me and learn how to use the knowledge you gain from it to good effect."

Ethnos merely bowed.

"I look forward to it master."

* * *

><p>It is now the next day and Alvya is undertaking the test to graduate to the title of Padawan. She is nearing the end and is about to complete the trial of arms.<p>

Alvya had her feet planted firmly on the ground. Sweat beaded her brow. She clutched her lightsaber in front of her as the last droid closed in. She leapt into the air and flipped, cleaving the droid's head clean in half. She landed gracefully and shut off her lightsaber. She bowed to the examiners and left.

She knew that Ethnos would not be able to see her after her trials due to the fact that he and his new master were aboard a Star Destroyer en route to Felucia. There were reports of an increase in dark side activity there.

A few minutes later, she was summoned to the examiners.

"We have decided that you are worthy to graduate to the title of Padawan. You will be assigned to master Marahl. She will meet you in the Foyer."

True to their word, master Marahl was waiting by the fountain in the foyer.

"Greetings padawan. I am master Marahl. I am looking forward to completing your training."

"Well met master. I am honored."

Marahl smiled at her new Padawan. She had a good feeling about her.

* * *

><p>Ethnos stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer overlooking Felucia. The planet that was normally so colourful was scarred by the battle on the surface. Even now, the momentary flashes of the artillary cannons firing dotted the view.<p>

"Well, my young padawan, looks like we're diving straight into the action today."

Ethnos looked up at master Evor Se, nodding in acknowledgement. They were being deployed to assist Aayla Secura capture a separtist base on the planet surface and gain a foothold on Felucia.

"Get geared up and meet me in the hanger. I'll be waiting."

Ethnos left the bridge and pulled on his combat armor. It was light and flexible, allowing for quick movement and fast attacking, yet not sacrificing in defence. He clipped his lightsabers to his utility belt and quickly made his way through the Star Destroyer to the hanger. Master Evor Se was waiting for him beside a semi new star ship made to hold a crew of ten crew members and one droid. There was a group of eight elite clone troopers waiting for him as well as an R4 unit.

"Get ready bubs, we're going dirtside!"

The one who called out that comment was obviously the commander. He had the shoulder armor that indicated that as well as there air of a man who had lead others into battle for a long time. The rest of the troopers immediately snapped to attention.

"Sir yes sir!"

The leader gave a small groan and muttered something about sudden formality the moment Jedi showed up. Evor Se just subtly smirked.

"I'm sure you've figured out what's going on here right?" Evor Se whispered to Ethnos.

"Of course master." Ethnos responded with a tone that suggested amusement.

Half an hour later, they were on the surface and darting at wicked speeds through the jungles of Felucia. Ethnos was working with the scouts while Evor Se was bringing up the rear. Finally they reached the battle site. A small platoon of b-1s were marching by.

"Okay kid, lets see what you've got!" The lead trooper called to Ethnos.

_Just watch me._ Ethnos thought to himself as he unclipped his lightsabers. Evor Se brought his hand down to initiate the attack.

Ethnos leapt into the air and hurtled downward towards the center of the platoon. The moment he hit the ground, he ignited his lightsabers and threw them in an orbit around him. The moment they returned to his hands, he began to whirl through the droids, cutting them down with the force of a maelstrom.

While Ethnos was busy fighting like a one man army, Evor Se and the clones had joined the fight, taking out the droids that didn't get obliterated by Ethnos' blades. Within minutes, the platoon was a pile of scrap metal.

"Well done boy. I've never seen anyone fight the way you did."

Ethnos smiled at his master's praise. The clone leader slapped him on the back.

"Well kid, I've seen some interesting things in my time, but that fighting you just did takes the cake."

Ethnos merely nodded in response.

"Not very talkative?"

"Nah, just focused."

The leader laughed.

"Don't think we've been properly introduced. The name's Sharpshot."

"Mine's Ethnos. Now less talking and more scrapping."

Sharpshot laughed.

"I like your attitude! Well then, start scrapping!"

The next few hours were a blur of motion as the small group decimated every droid in their path. After the fourth hour, the droids began retreating. After some time, they were gone. The group returned to the base, where they met up with Aayla Secura.

"Thank you for you assistance master Se. We have them on the run. Now we have to follow them to where they're running to and we're one step closer to winning the battle for Felucia."

Evor Se nodded his head.

"Indeed."

Aayla turned to thank the troops and noticed Ethnos.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce my new padawan. Master Secura, meet Ethnos. He was assigned to me a few days ago."

Aayla extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, padawan."

Ethnos shook her hand.

"It's an honor master Secura."

Aayla turned back to Evor Se.

"We need to move now. We can't give the droids time to regroup."

She turned to the clone commander next to her.

"Bly, get the men ready. We're moving out."

The clone trooper immediately left and began barking out orders to the other clones. Within the hour, they were on the move. Ethnos was hitching a ride on top of an AT-TE walker with Evor and Aayla. Aayla was busy contacting the bridge of a Star Destroyer to request reinforcments to assist in the seige. Finally, she got an answer.

"The Jedi Council has just informed us that they are sending more troops as well as two Jedi to assist in the fight. They'll be at your location within a day."

Aayla signed off and began to discuss strategy with Evor. Meanwhile, Ethnos was in a limbo between conciousness and meditation. He was absentmindedly levitating his ball of wood again. Evor and Aayla took notice of this and watched for some time. When Ethnos returned to reality, they decided to ask about it.

"Why do you have that ball with you. A keepsake, or trophy of some kind?" Aayla asked.

"Something to remind me of home, wherever it is." Ethnos replied, looking up at the stars. Evor noticed something in his voice. Mixed emotions. Sadness, curiousity, and more.

"You don't remember your old home?"

Ethnos shook his head.

"I was taken to the temple at around two years old if what I was told is true. I've frequently asked the council about it, but they just gave me the ball and said that the wood it's made of is from a tree that only grows on that planet."

Evor took a closer look at the wood. It wasn't anything special, nothing to indicate how it was unique.

"Maybe your travels as a Jedi will help you find your home." Aayla pointed out. Ethnos' fingers closed around the ball.

"I figure that too. But there's also something that bothers me. Why would the council want to withhold that knowledge from me? Is it so that it doesn't interfere with my training, or is there some dark secret behind it?"

The Jedi masters went silent. Ethnos was making a valid point. Why was the council restricting that knowledge from him?

Ethnos stretched his arms over his head and began shifting to a more comfortable position before he stopped dead in his tracks. He began to look around quickly, as if searching for something. His hand dropped to one of his lightsabers and finally spotted what he was looking for.

"Incoming!"

A squad of vulture droids was racing towards them, followed by a small pack of hyena bombers. Aayla reacted instantly.

"All troops and walkers, incoming enemy fighters! concentrate all fire on the bombers!"

The AT-TEs all began to shift their cannons to the oncoming threat. A hail of cannonfire erupted as both parties unleashed their first volleys of ammunition. Ethnos immediately began looking for some way to attack. His eyes came to rest on a trooper with a bag of magnetic charges.

"Give me some charges!" He yelled. The trooper tossed him two charges, which he then hurled through the air towards the vulture droids, using the Force to add extra accuracy and power. Both charges hit their marks and two vulture droids hit the dirt. Catching on to his strategy, the clones and the two Jedi began to throw the charges with deadly results. The combined power of the AT-TE walkers' cannons and the charges had left the enemy fighters in a massive scrap heap. Aayla marveled at the boy's creativity.

"Ingenious. I never would have thought to use the charges in that manner."

Ethnos merely bowed and began scanning the skies for more vulture droids. He had a feeling they were not out of this yet.

* * *

><p>Alvya looked around the dropship was was crammed into, the red light casting eerie shadows along the wall. Master Marahl stood beside her, holding onto the supports on the ceiling of the drop ship. The ship rocked as cannon fire streaked past it. The Seperatists had known they were coming.<p>

"I guess the Separtists have reserve artillary!" Marahl shouted. Alvya cursed under her breath. The Separtists alway had some sort of trick up their sleeve. For once, she wished that it was the other way around.

"We'll be on the ground in five seconds! Get ready to run!" The commander yelled. Alvya mentally counted down.

_5...4...3...2...1...Go!_

The doors slid back and the troopers rushed out. Alvya and Marahl jumped out and ignited their lightsabers, spinning them in a whirlwind of motion to deflect the fire from droid snipers.

"Commander, get those artillary cannons offline!" Marahl shouted to the clone commander.

"You heard the general! Move move move!"

The clones charged forward, gunning down the droids with deadly precision. Marahl and Alvya ran on either side of the group, deflecting blaster fire with ease. Once they were nearing the first line, Alvya leapt into the air, performed a somersault, and landed atop a B-2 battle droid. She wasted no time cutting off both it's arms and leaping into the fray, cutting down droids left and right.

On the other side of the clones, Marahl was locked in a duel with three Magnaguards. She spun her saber at a feverish pace, keeping the electrostaffs at a distance. Finally, she managed to decapicate one of them, yanked it's staff from it's hands, and hurled it straight through the chest of the second guard. She whirled around and blocked an overhead blow with a horizontal block, trying to push it off balance. Suddenly, a blue blade emerged from the droid's chest, and withdrew. the droid collapsed with Alvya in it's place.

"Get clear!"

Both Jedi turned a he sound of the clone commander's bellow as he leapt clear of several artillary cannons, short seconds before they were transformed into fireballs. Alvya covered her eyes as the cannons were reduced to bits of molten metal.

Marahl carefully uncovered her eyes and smiled. The artillary cannons and the ground troops were destroyed. She turned to her padawan.

"Well done."

Alvya smiled at the praise, then noticed something off in the distance.

"Look!"

The troopers turned and saw the contigent of Republic troops they had been sent to back up approaching. Alvya grinned. Standing atop one of the cannons of the walkers was Ethnos.

Ethnos stood balanced atop the cannon, patiently waiting for them to stop and let their reinforcements aboard. Alvya did a massive leap aboard the walker that Aayla, Evor Se and Ethnos were currently situated upon and was quickly joined by Marahl.

"Glad to see you and your men survived master Marahl. We'll be needing you and them before long."

Marahl bowed.

"Glad to be of service master Secura. You to master Se."

The three Jedi began to give details on the forces that they had at their disposal. In the meantime, Ethnos and Alvya were busy catching up with eachother.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for the trials, but well... you know." Ethnos motioned to the massive force behind them.

"It's cool. Seems you and master Se are getting along."

"It's certainly been interesting."

The two talked for a while, then Ethnos climbed back to where he had been when they had met up. He sat down and gazed off into the distance. Alvya noted something. His eyes seemed to be focused on something that wasn't there. It worried her. It usually meant something was troubling him, and the more focused he was, then the more troubled he was.

Ethnos closed his eyes, trying to figure out what that image he had seen was. It terrifying. A solid black metal mask that was practically bathed in the dark side. He saw a flash of red and the Jedi temple burning. He could see the fear on the younglings' faces as their home burned and as blaster fire killed their friends and mentors

_What does it mean?_ He asked himself. As the sun dipped lower on the horizon, he had a grim feeling that he was going to find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Separtist tactical droid scanned the landscape before it with a pair of macrobinoculars. The Republic contigent was approaching faster than antissipated. They would be here within two hours.

"Tell all units to prepare for siege. All heavy cannons must be brought online at once." The droid commanded in an emotionless voice.

"Roger roger."

The droids all began rushing about to prepare for the siege at hand. The tactical droid opened a holo communicator and a blurry image appeared.

"My lord, Republic forces are inbound. I calculate our chances of victory to be 264 to 1."

A dark voice answered.

"You have failed me droid. This is the last fortress you will ever command. After you have fallen, new troops will arrive to take your place, as well as a new commander. A warrior as opposed to your incompetent scrapheap."

The holoprojector shut down and the droid turned to the Republic army approaching.

"Sir, all artillary cannons are ready to fire."

"Fire at will."

"Roger roger."

The droid forces unleashed a barrage of heavy fire, which the Republic forces reponded to with the At-TEs heavy cannons. The five Jedi leapt off the walkers and began to sprint towards the outpost, lightsabers in hand. Aayla took the lead, performing a flying leap onto the top of the wall, where she proceded to cut down any droids in her path in an amazing display of swordsmanship.

Alvya leapt into the air and was quickly followed by Ethnos. He used the force to propel her onto the wall and then used his lightsabers to scale the rest of the wall. Once over, he leapt to the ground on the inside, combined his sabers into a saberstaff and began to whirl through the ranks of droids, leaving only wreckage in his wake.

Meanwhile, masters Evor Se and Marahl were busy disabling the gates so that the Republic forces could storm the place.

"I'm almost through." Marahl muttered through clenched teeth. Evor guarded her, using his lightsaber and her's to deflect and reflect all the blaster fire that was incoming.

"Done!" She shouted. She leapt over Evor's head as he tossed her lightsaber straight up. She caught in mid flip and began to cut down more droids.

After a short half hour, the droids had been completely scrapped and the fortress was the Republic's. The troops yelled in victory and the Jedi stood proudly atop the fortress walls. Suddenly, Ethnos felt a surge in the Force. Once again, the dark mask haunted him, more vividly than ever. He shuddered. A darkness was approaching.

It is three days later. Aayla Secura is on a scouting mission to find another outpost for he Republic to take. Ethnos and Alvya were sparring with fists in the courtyard of the fortress, while Evor and Marahl discussed the next move with Sharpshot.

"Aayla sent back a transmission of what she has found. So far, that droid outpost is completely invisible. We'll have to wait until they get back and can give us a full account of what we need to prepare for."

Evor and Marahl both examined the data.

"We'll just have to be patient and wait for Aayla to get back."

The Jedi gave their leave and returned to the courtyard. Ethnos and Alvya had finally called it a draw. They both were sitting up against the walls of the fortress, completely exhausted.

"You know, if you two keep this up, you'll beat either each other to pulps, or slice each other into ribbons." Marahl commented. Alvya wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Hey, it's a good workout. Besides, we've got nothing better to do right now."

Ethnos simply took a long draught of water from his canteen, and poured some over his head. Suddenly, Ethnos felt a surge in the Force. A vision tore through their minds. A single image. Aayla Secura, lying face down on the ground with blaster burns on her back. A dark shadow covered their vision and the sound of an omnious respirator filled their ears.

He snapped back to reality short seconds later. He quiclkly filled them in. The vision left them all rattled.

"We better contact her and warn her immediately." Evor said as he and Marahl both rushed towards the comms. They reached the platform and saw Sharpshot and more clones looking at the holoprojector. a robed man was being porjected. They walked up to hear what the man was saying.

"...cute Order 66."

The troopers turned around, saw the Jedi and immediately opened fire. Only a split seconds warning allowed them to draw their lightsabers and block the onslaught.

"Troopers! Stand down!" Marahl yelled over the din of their lightsabers and the trooper's blaster fire. The troopers merely began to walk forward, firing even more. Evor Se suddenly thrust his hand forward, using the Force to push the troopers backward. Both Jedi jumped from the wall and ran for the entrance.

"Both of you, move!"

Ethnos and Alvya had already jumped up when they heard the sound of blaster fire, so they wasted no time sprinting out the gates and into the thick forests, blue blaster bolts hurtling passed them. They continued to leap and duck through the foliage, trusting the Force to guide and protect them.

"Why are the troopers shooting at us?! Ethnos yelled as he vaulted a rock.

"All I know is that it has something to do with 'Order 66'!" Evor called back. The four Jedi continued their sprint into the jungle, unaware that a great darkness was hunting them.

The clones patrolled the fortress walls, waiting for the new commander of the fortress. It had been several days since the Jedi had escaped. Search parties had seen them but a few times, and never within firing distance.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine overhead alerted them. A large black transport suddenly appeared from the clouds and set down in the courtyard. The troopers immediately assembled in two lines on either side of the boarding ramp, Steam hissed from the ramp as it lowered.

A tall humanoid creature walked slowly down the ramp, the clang of metal against metal audible to all ears in the line. a figure in a Sith robe stepped to the ground. Followed behind him were four guards in orange armor with black visors. Clutched in their hands were staffs tippe with vibroblades. Sharpshot saluted the new arrival.

"Sir, the Jedi have escaped into the jungle, last seen heading east. I've put together search parties to use at your disposal."

The hood of the robe shifted.

"Very good commander. Begin the search. I have my own devices to prepare."

Sharpshot saluted once more and began to deploy the search parties. The new arrival walked back into the ship and activated a custom speeder bike. He smirked under his robe. He was hunting Jedi once again.

Ethnos leaned up against a tree, taking deep breaths. The other Jedi with him followed suit.

"We can't keep running forever! we have to get off world!"

Evor shook his head.

"The only ship I can think of that we can use is the transport we came here in, and that's a quarter of a way around the planet!"

Ethnos groaned. His legs were killing him. They only stopped for a few hours at the most, and even then, they had to keep watch.

"We just need some sort of speeder, or other means of transportation. I would suggest barrowing a few Rancors from the Felucians, but I don't think they'll be too accomodating and it would be too obvious."

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched whine. Cold dread filled them all. It was a speeder bike. Suddenly, the bike shot out of the jungle and the rider leapt off of it to the ground. He produced a lightsaber from within the folds of his robe and ignited it, revealing twin, crimson blades.

Evor Se and Marahl immediately ignited their own weapons and began to duel.

"Run!" Evor shouted over the furious din of the lightsabers. Ethnos and Alvya both leapt into the forest and began sprinting for dear life. Ethnos realized that they were actually going in the same directiong they had come from their ship. If they could keep up the pace and not get caught, just maybe they could get to the ship.

"Whatever you do, don't stop running! he shouted. They had been travelling in the right direction for three days now. The pace they had set would have brought them maybe a few hours away from the ship, provided it was still there. He had kept the information a secret in case a probe droid was watching them.

They kept running. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a speeder bike closing in. The force surged and Ethnos leapt into the air, dodging the blaster shot. Alvya wasn't so lucky.

"ARGH!"

She dropped to the groundm holding her leg. The blaster shot didn't hit anything major, but was still serious. Ethnos instinctivly yanked one of his lightsabers from his belt and hurled it at the speeder. It cut the trooper clean in half and sent the speeder careening into a rock. Ethnos raised his hand and caught the lightsaber as it spun back into his hand. He pulled the second one from his belt and took up a defencive stance.

Almost instantly, two of the orange clad guards appeared. They leapt from their bikes and began to spin their weapons like dervishes. Ethnos waited patiently for them to get close, then stabbed the first one before he could react and use the Force to throw the second against a tree so hard, he went clean through it. He cast his gaze around, looking for more enemies.

A dark chuckle floated through the air. The Dark Side filled the area. The unnamed Sith stepped out of the foliage, holding his weapon at his side. The familiar snap-hiss of the blades igniting cut the chuckling. The Sith spun the weapon in front of him, clearly confident in his victory. The blades of both master Evor Se and Marahl were belted at his side. Ethnos hurled one of his weapons at him, but he effortlessly knocked it aside and charged.

_Overhead block, side block, downward block, counterswing, overhead loop, dodge, dodge, dodge, backhand slice, spin, parry, thrust._

The fight lasted for what felt like hours, and Ethnos could tell he was losing. Little by little, he was giving ground. The Sith smirked under his hood. Ethnos needed a plan fast. He needed his other lightsaber.

It was nearby, but the Sith wasn't allowing him time to recall it.

_Time to try something crazy._

Ethnos made a surprise duck and instantly used the Force to hurl the Sith across the clearing. He immediately extended his hand and felt his lightsaber return to his hand. He ignited it and turned back to his opponent. His hood had fallen off when he pushed him back, revealing him to be of the Zabrak species. Suddenly, Ethnos felt his blood run cold. This was no mere Sith warrior or Inquisitor. This was a Sith who had defied Death himself and had survived the most fatal wound imaginable.

This was the former Sith apprentice, Darth Maul.

Maul stood up and snarled. He spun his lightsaber in a display of skill and ferocity before charging forward and unleashing a furious onslaught. But while Ethnos was still on the defensive, he now had both his weapons and was more than capable with them. After several more attacks, he remembered something.

Maul was only half biological, thus his metal legs were not as dense as bone. And if there was one particular Force skill Ethnos exelled at it was shatterpoint.

Maul however had other plans. He began to strike with every ounce of strength he had, thus rendering any attemptes to concentrate non-existant. However, after about thirteen blows, Ethnos brought both weapons in a downward strike on either side of Maul's head. Maul leaned back to dodge, but unfortunately didn't get his lightsaber out of the way.

This resulted in Maul's saberstaff to being seperated into three parts, each of them unusable. Maul snarled and yanked something from a holster on his back. Ethnos thought it was a blaster, but it was far from.

A single edged black blade, longer than a Shoto saber, but not as long as an average lightsaber emerged from the handle. Ethnos had heard tell that Maul had taken a unique lightsaber from a Mandalorian ruler a few years ago. Now he knew it was true. Maul unleashed a rapid flurry of blows with the weapon, catching Ethnos off guard. Suddenly, the Force warned Ethnos of something. The final two of the orange clad guards had entered the battlefield and Maul's transport was approaching.

"Take the girl hostage. The Emperor wants a few Jedi alive."

Ethnos turned to fight the guards, but Maul would have none of it. He rushed forward, slashing and stabbing with his odd lightsaber, forcing Ethnos to back away from the guards. Maul bellowed in rage as Ethnos forced him back. Ethnos took this opportunity to combine his lightsabers into his saberstaff. Maul raised the blade and rushed forward.

Ethnos smirked. He raised his hand and lightly motioned downward with it. Suddenly, Maul's legs began to spark and crack. Then, they snapped. Maul yelled in surprise as he fell downward.

Then he gasped. His back and chest filled with a burning sensation. Then, it faded away, leaving his body numb. Ethnos removed his saberstaff from Maul's back, knowing full well that the long time enemy of the Jedi was at long last dead.

_It took bein cut in half and being stabbed in the chest years later to kill him. I am never going to fight another Zabrak Sith again._

Ethnos suddenly remembered Alvya. He rushed out and saw Mauls ship flying away. He was too late.

Ethnos felt a sudden weight on his heart. He had failed her. Maul had killed their masters, and two of his guards had gotten away with his best friend.

Anger or sadness couldn't describe how Ethnos felt. There was only one thing to describe him. He was broken. He could feel the deaths of many other Jedi occuring as he spoke. The Jedi order had fallen. His best friend had been kidnapped. His master had been killed. He had nothing left.

But something whispered to him to keep going, to never give up. To live, for her sake.

The sound of boots on the ground reminded Ethnos that the clones were still searching for him. He rushed back to Maul's body and took Evor Se's and Marahl's lightsabers from his corpse. He turned to leave when he felt as if something was whispering to him. He turned around and saw the strange lightsaber that Maul had been used after his saberstaff had been rendered useless. He looked at it. The Force seemed to be intent on taking the weapon with him.

_If it is the will of the Force, I will do so._

He picked up the weapon and climbed onto one of the speeder bikes that the guards had been on. He managed to locate the ship and immediately climbed aboard.

"R-4, prime the engines. we're leaving."

The astromech immediately set to work. While it made the final preparation, it let out a few whistles and beeps.

"They're gone R-4. We can't stay here."

The droid chirped back a response and got the ship into the air.

"I could do without the sarcasm or the wittiness right now, thank you very much." Ethnos grumbled under his breath. The ship raised off the ground and Ethnos maneuvered it into space. R-4 let out a series of clicks and whistles.

"Let's go to Tatooine first. The Empire won't go there."

R-4 whistled a response and set the coords. A few short seconds later, they entered hyperspace.

On Corusaunt, Darth Vader stood next to his master, Sidious.

"I have felt something lord Vader. Maul has fallen."

Vader stared off into the distance.

"He was a great warrior but arrogant. He never learned the meaning of patience."

"Yes, indeed. I trained him well when he fought Kenobi, but his impatience was his undoing. He was proud, and pride is what destroyed the Sith before Darth Bane renewed it."

Vader said nothing, choosing to listen to his master, to learn from him.

"You are to train a group of hunters, Lord Vader. Hunters of Jedi. You must be relentless in your pursuit of them, or they will renew their order and become a threat to all we have built. I have already found who you will train. All must learn the ways of the Dark Side, or they will fail."

Vader nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, my master."


	4. Chapter 4

A lone figure stood atop one of the many skyscrapers of Corusant. Wrapped in a black hood, the figure surveyed his surroundings. He could see the Senate tower, the Emperor's palace, the ruins of the Jedi temple, and off in the distance was the industrial zone. The figure turned it's gaze to the Jedi temple. It raised it's arm to reveal a comm device.

"Keep the engines hot. I may need a very quick getaway."

The figure leapt from it's perch and began to make it's way towards the temple in an incredible display of acrobatics. Within minutes, he was on the ground. He ducked into an alley and pulled out a set of outdated macrobinoculars. As suspected, there was heavy guard. A small group of assorted troopers as well as automated turrets and four imperial sunguards with vibroblades. The figure began to scale the building, silent as a shadow. He flipped himself over the edge and pulled out several small disks. After pulling out his macrobinoculars again, he pinpointed several snipers nearby, yellow tracking lasers slowly slipping through the night.

He raised his arm and pressed a button. A small, holographic target reticle shimmered into existance. He raised it and aimed it at the first sniper. After pressing a button, he moved to the next one, repeated the process, and repeated again for the remaing snipers. Afterwhich, he pressed a large button on top of each of the disks, causing them to levitate into the air and several small vibroblades to shoot out. After pressing one last button on his gauntlet, the disks shot through the air and struck all the snipers simutaniously. As one, they keeled over, dead.

The figure knew that the snipers were there to spot intruders, meaning one set of eyes was out of commition. The figure slipped out of sight and reappeared behind the first set of guards. They proceded to hurry through the ruined halls of the temple to a room that hadn't been touched by raiders. They quickly rifled through the room, taking a wide variety of items and slipping them into a pack. Once they had what they were looking for, stole away from the room and began to sprint as quietly as possible back the way they came. But while they were unseen, they were not undiscovered. Several troops were now searching the halls after discovering that the snipers were dead.

"They know I'm here. Get the ship in the air, but don't come for me unless they start shooting at me."

The figure drew twin blasters from their belt and watched as a group of stormtroopers walked past, their searchlights sweeping the room. The figure sprinted away from them and bolted for the exit. The rest of the guards had no idea they were coming. They quickly rounded a corner and sprinted out of the temple and into a back alley.

"I'm clear. I'll be on the rooftops."

He reached another alley and scaled the walls until he was at the top. Several minutes later, a heavily modified starship flew in low and dropped it's boarding ramp. The figure leapt inside and the ramp closed. The figure walked through the hallways until he reached the cockpit. Once there, the figure removed it's hood to reveal a boy, probably nineteen years old. An R-4 astromech chirped something to the new arrival from a droid port.

"Yes, I got what I went in there for. Hopefully it'll help on a later date."

The droid fired a few beeps and whistles off and unplugged itself from the droid port it was using to steer the ship as the boy took the controls. By this point, they were clear of the planet's atmosphere.

"Like I said many times before, I really don't recall the manufacturers adding snark to your programming." The boy responded in an annoyed tone. The droid rolled out of the cockpit and whistled something on the way out. The boy shook his head.

"What am I going to do with that droid?"

He punched some coords into the navi computer and activated the hyperdrive. The scene of the stars stretching out comforted him. He turned on his holonet to see what was on the news tonight.

"Maybe I made the evening." He muttered to himself.

Indeed he had, though not by person. It was just his little raid that made the holonews.

"The Empire has recently announced that any helpful information on this crime will be rewarded with five thousand credits. Any forged information will treated as an act of treason."

The boy whistled.

"I know that the Empire doesn't want anyone to get the goods, but I must say that five thousand credits to realiable informants is a little over the top."

Several hours later, the ship left hyperspace to reveal the a medium size space station. It was a located on the fringes of the outer rim. It's hanger was large enough to hold three starships and was armed with ion cannons, homing missiles, laser turrets, and a weak energy shield. The boy docked the ship and walked out.

"Good to be home."

The R-4 unit rolled out after him, chirping away.

"I'm sure the place isn't too dusty." The boy said exhasperatedly.

_That R-4 certainly has personality._

The boy walked into a lounge of sorts and turned on the Holonet. There were a few stories on, and most of them were 'terrorist attacks' against the Empire.

"It's hard to terrorize terrorists." The boy muttered under his breath. Then, something else flashed on the news. Apparently, a group of Rebels had just attacked a maximum security prison and caused massive destruction before fleeing the site. There was no footage of the attack, but it definitely sounded legitimate.

"It seems we've got some people left with some fight in them." The boy mused to himself. He got up and walked down a group of hallways until he got to a circular room. If one was to describe the room, one would say empty, yet in some strange way alive. The only thing that resembled furniture in the room was four cubes of sorts, surrounding a circle in the center. The boy sat down on one of the cubes and laced his fingers together.

The circle in the center began to slowly part, and a shaft of blue light emanated upward into the ceiling. What appeared to be the hilt of a sword slowly floated upward. It was rather square and dull colored. Overall, it seemed rather unimpressive.

The boy examined the object. This object obviously held great value to him. He stared long and hard at it.

"I wonder who you will choose." The boy murmured. The object slowly lowered back into the floor and the circle closed again. The boy got up and went to a large room with lots of displays and holoprojectors. He walked up to one of them and pressed a few buttons. A large 3-D map of the galaxy materialized in front of him.

"Where to now..." The boy mused as he imagined the adventures ahead.

Kanan Jarrus lay in his bunk, trying to ignore the chaos going on outside. Chopper had decided to sneak up on Ezra when he was unaware and give him a shock. The result was Chopper being chased around the ship by Ezra, who was obviously very miffed, based on the angry shouts.

Soon the second wave of shouts arrived when Chopper accidentally slammed into Zeb. The next few moments were filled with the sound of cracking knuckles, feet pounding on metal, lots of noises from Chopper, and both Zeb and Ezra's angry shouts.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?" Kanan asked himself sarcastically. The air was then filled with the sound of two bodies and a droid colliding with a wall. After that, he heard Hera shouting at them for wrecking her ship, and Chopper tossing some grumpy remarks at her.

"Ask question, get answer." He muttered. He got up and stretched before stepping out his cabin to see what the damage was. Before he got there however, Sabine called everyone to check out a news report. Kanan changed direction and made his way towards the meeting room. Everyone arrived a few seconds later. Sabine motioned to the holonews.

"Apparently someone snuck into the Jedi temple and stole some artifacts last night."

Kanan whistled. You had to be either really brave, or really stupid to break into the Jedi temple.

"Thats not all. Apparently the thief wasn't even noticed by the guards. They just saw some signs that he'd been there."

Kanan leaned towards the holprojection. It was highly unlikely that anyone would have broken in to steal artifacts for credits.

"You think maybe it was a Jedi who broke in?" Ezra asked. Kanan pondered the question for a second.

"Possibly. It would be nearly impossible to sell any relics from the Jedi temple on the black market, and the it's impossible to open a Holocron without the Force. This definitly had something to do with a Force user. However, it could have also been a hired mercenary or some other medium."

Zeb scratched his head.

"Why does it matter? You heard the news. They have no leads as to who this thief was."

Kanan motioned back to the holoprojector.

"If this thief was a Jedi, they were a pretty good one. To get in and out without being seen at all is a feet in it's own. This thief had to have either had access to imperial records to get in, or by a powerful Jedi or Sith, and I don't think a Sith would have broken into the temple. Chief of the reason being that a Sith would have simply slaughtered his way in."

Ezra held up a hand.

"Hold on. Are you saying that this guy is a Jedi master?"

"No, but he has a very strong connection to the Force."

Zeb looked at Kanan.

"Even still, we're more likely to have Chopper be happy than have luck tracking 'im down."

At this, Chopper zapped Zeb, which led to Zeb punching one hand into the other and start chasing him. Hera and Kanan groaned and returned to the holonet.

"I hate to say it, but Zeb is right. There's absolutely no leads on the case right now. Lets forget about it for now and focus on finding credits to restock the Ghost." Hera reasoned. The crew returned to whatever they wished to do. Kanan sat down at the table and stared at the holonet.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

The boy walked silently through Corusant's lower districts, keeping his target in sight. One hand was hovering above his blaster pistol in preparation for trouble.

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm looking for trouble, or it's looking for me._

The boy slipped into a seedy looking bar and sat down in the farthest booth. His target, a Quarren with an eye-patch over his left eye sat down in front of the barman and ordered a bright blue drink.

The boy checked his datapad to confirm this was the guy. Everything matched. He was wanted by a crime lord named Vizago. Apparently, the Quarren owed him a significant sum, but refused to pay. Looking at him, he certainly didn't look like he was short of dough. His cloths were expensive and he had a fancy ring on his thumb.

The boy was no fool however, and knew that the Quarren had several weapons on his person. The ring for example, had a minature laser in it, while he had a vibroknife in his sleeve, a micro blaster in his boot, and two blaster pistols hidden within the folds of his clothes.

"Either he's hunting someone, or he's afraid." The boy muttered. He had already established a plan with Vizago to lead the Quarren into a trap. The Quarren looked around, his face betrayed no alarm, but the boy could see it. His eye was constantly roving over the place, looking for potential threats. Finally, his eyes rested on the small booth in the corner. He slowly stood up and walked out. The boy silently pressed a button on a tracking device up his sleeve. Afterwhich, he stood up and left te bar. The Quarren was already half a block ahead, but the boy was in no rush. He took his time and kept his distance, giving him a more threatening appearance.

The Quarren looked backward and picked up the pace. He rounded a corner and tried to slip into an alleyway, hoping to lose his pursuer, but got quite a shock as he felt the butt of a blaster rifle strike him in the back of his head. The Quarren collapsed. Several seconds later, the boy rounded the corner.

"Youre plan worked to perfection. How did you know he would do that?" The wielder of the rifle, a tall muscled Zabrak, asked him. The boy shrugged.

"Fear is easily your greatest ally as much as it is your enemy."

The Zabrak shrugged.

"I ain't gonna pretend to fully understand that saying, but whatever. Here's the pay."

The Zabrak handed over a stack of credits and collected his prisoner without another word. By the time he left the alley, the boy was already gone.

Twenty minutes later, the boy was back aboard his ship, with the R-4 unit chirping away.

"Well, that payed well. Lets head to Lothal and buy some supplies."

The R-4 unit whistled and input the coordinates. seconds later, they jumped to hyperspace.

"Hey, R-4, anything interesting on the holonet?"

The droid answered in a series of clicking noises.

"Ah well. We've arrived anyway."

The boy landed the ship in docking bay seven and immediately departed for the market. He spent the majority of the day walking from stall to stall, purchasing supplies, conversing with the shop owners about gossip and the state of affairs throughout the galaxy. Then he froze. A group of imperial officers and soldiers was walking his way. Even if no one knew that he was the thief, he still wanted to stay off the imperial radar. He slipped into an alleyway and scaled the wall in record time.

He kneeled on the roof, hoping to remain unseen. He suddenly froze. the sound of wind and a small ringing noise floated through the air, yet no wind blew. He looked around fast. His eyes rested on a man standing at a crossroads. He had brown hair and a beard with light shoulder armor, a green shirt, blue pants, and had a blaster pistol strapped to his side. Standing next to him was a boy, probably fourteen, with dark blue shoulder length hair. He wore an orange pilot suit and a backpack.

The boy was intrigued. Why these two? Then he realized something.

"I'll have to keep an eye on you two." He murmured to himself. He slipped pack into the alley and strolled back through the market. He slipped into another alley and watched carefully. The blue haired boy seemed to be an adept thief as he swiped anything he could. The boy smiled.

"Bingo."

Ezra smiled to himself as he pocketed the holodisk he had tooken from an imperial agent who was undercover. Kanan had told him that the agent was undercover, looking for rebels, so he told him to swipe something important from him. Then he stopped. He could here someone talking.

"...dinates are in the capsule... Yes the credits are there. I'll deliver it at the rendezvous point. Signing off."

Ezra casually leaned up against the wall and watched as a human male, probably nineteen walked out of the alley. A capsule was attached to his belt, along with some weapons. Ezra slipped out of sight and quickly darted ahead of his mysterious friend. After making sure no one saw him leave the alley, he walked towards a bump in the street. The boy was walking that way too. He waited until he was close enough then deliberately tripped, collapsing into the boy.

"Oops, sorry sir."

"Pay no mind."

Ezra walked away and smiled to himself. He tossed the capsule to himself and slipped it into his other pocket. He jogged down the road and caught up with Kanan and Zeb, who were getting into position to steal some more weapons. Zeb snorted as Ezra showed up.

"About time you showed up kid. Your nearly late."

Ezra waved his hand in a gesture of nonconcern.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, when we finish this, I got my hands on a way to get more money."

Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"What did you steal this time?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you afterwards."

Kanan stepped out of hiding, walking casually down the street. He slipped down another alley and came to the shipment of weapons. He tapped his blaster holster twice and heard a three tap response. Sabine slipped out of hiding and planted two explosives beside the transport. She slipped back into hiding before the troopers even noticed she was there.

Seconds later, twin fireballs erupted into the air. The troopers scrambled to get the weapons shipment out of there and off world. However, they soon encountered Zeb and Kanan, who were unleashing a hail of blaster fire. Ezra meanwhile had snuck onto the transport and was paralyzing the troopers with his energy slingshot. He jumped up and signalled the all clear to Kanan and Zeb. Suddenly, he felt the Force surge. He jumped clear just before the entire transport exploded.

"What in blazes!" Zeb shouted in surprise, before adding "No pun intended" to his statement. Kanan swung his head around, looking danger. He felt the Force surge as well.

A large group of storm troopers, followed by two sun guards dropped from the rooftops, followed by a familiar face.

Agent Kallus.

Kallus smiled to himself. It was almost too easy.

"You're trapped, Rebels. Surrender now, or you will be destroyed."

Kanan and Zeb merely raised their weapons in preparation to fight. Suddenly, a hail of blaster fire erupted over top of them, taking out over half the storm troopers. A figure dropped to the ground, twin blasters in hand.

"Now, I believe that your stretching that a bit much."

The figure had their hood up, but it was obviously male. Ezra then realized who this man was. Rather, this boy. He recognized the blasters. It was the same person who he had swiped the capsule from.

Kallus looked furious.

"How dare you!"

The boy remained impassive, instead raising his blasters in preparation to fire. Kallus raised his hand.

"Kill him!"

The remaining troopers unleashed a barrage of blaster fire, but all failed to hit him. Instead, he dropped to the ground and began to fire like crazy. He rolled across the earth, felling many troopers, until it was just the sun guards and Kallus left standing. The boy leapt to his feet, clearly pleased with his handiwork.

"I'll give you a five second head start." He began counting. Kallus gritted his teeth. He motioned for the guards to attack. They both unsheathed vibroblades and charged. He then pressed some buttons on his communicator and raised his blaster, then stopped.

The sun guards were collapsed on the ground, their bodies smoking from the blaster bolts. Kallus snarled, then smiled. The boy heard the familiar shriek of several TIE fighters closing in.

"Run!"

The rebels and the boy both darted down an alley.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?!" Kanan asked. The boy shrugged.

"Practice." He turned to Ezra.

"Follow the coordinates. I'll meet you there."

Ezra paled. He knew the whole time?! Kanan turned his gaze to Ezra.

"What is he talking about?"

"I'll explain along the way."

The group split up and returned to their respective ships. Soon they were clear of Lothal. Hera turned to the group assembled in the cockpit.

"The whole thing was another trap?"

Kanan nodded.

"Sadly. We'll have to be more careful in the future." He turned to Ezra.

"Now, care to explain what our mysterious saviour was talking about?"

Ezra exhaled deeply.

"Okay. After I swiped that holodisk from that imperial agent, I overheard that guy talking on his communicator about a large ammount of credits stashed somewhere and that this capsule had the coordinates inside." Ezra took the capsule out of his pocket and showed it to the group. It even had the imperial insignia on it.

"Anyway, I managed to steal it from him before meeting up for the op. But it seems he either knew I took it from the beginning, or meant for me to take it."

Kanan shook his head.

"Great. Now someone we know nothing about is manipulating us. We really do have to be careful."

Kanan turned to Hera.

"the boy said to follow the coordinates and that he'd meet us there. Lets crack it open."

Kanan opened the capsule and a hologram of several digits appeared. Hera punched the digits into the computer and powered up the hyperdrive. The stars stretched as the ship made the jump.

"Hello hyperspace."


End file.
